The Imprint Who Didn't
by HelloI'mPeaches
Summary: Embry finally imprinted but why on earth did it have to be Lux? Not many people like her but Embry can't fight his feelings for her. However, when feelings grow Lux fights back. What is embry to do? He can't forget her and he loved her!  Embry x OC
1. Chapter 1

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Junior year began. It was a new year for me. It's been months since the confrontation with the Volturi and Quil and I dropping from Sam's pack and joining Jacob. Those few months things were tense and still are but not as much. The only tension I'm talking about is of who could possibly be my father. Trust me I've thought about it but even now I can't work up the nerve to ask my mom. Either way I wouldn't be able because she doesn't know about the shape shifters.

I walked into homeroom/ first period. I walked all the way to the back in the little corner next to the window. This is the ideal seat for me but also not so much. Knowing I like to drift into daydreams and thinking about stuff the window would give me more than that option.

The students began to walk in and take their seats. I saw Anderson come in with his wide rimmed glasses, curly red hair and carrying a stack of books. That got me wondering if the typical nerd carries so many books and pounds on his back why; they can't fight back. Take a swing at the bully? I thought maybe I should give him a tip or two. It made me laugh a bit.

Then came Julia with her posse of blond and stupidity and snickering about kids in the school. She tried flirting with me last year but I ignored her completely. I cannot stand airheads. She sat two seats away from me. She turned and waved her hand to me. "Hi, Embry." I sarcastically waved back.

At last minute Dally walked in. Besides the wolves at the high school which were few, he was known for his reputation as the bad boy. I didn't care much about him. As long as he kept his cool around me it was all good no problems.

The teacher, then gave him a look and went back to writing her name on the board. "I'm Mrs. Newton, your chemistry teacher for the year. I expect you will learn at least one thing by the end of the year. Before we begin I want to establish a few things.

"Number one: This is chemistry not smores making class. You have no idea how many times I've had to deal with that any marshmallows will be confiscated," people laughed about it including me. I remembered when that rule started with: Jared about 2 years ago.

In that moment she came in, Lux. She had long unnatural blond beautiful hair in big thick curls. She had big gray almond eyes, which grabbed my attention. I could tell she wore make-up and for some reason I had the urge to see her without it. She wore her almost signature black leather jacket with her ripped jeans. Tall and slender she walked to the seat in front of me. If Dally was the bad boy she would be the bad girl.

"Ms." The teacher said. "What's your name?"

"Lux Madison," she answered.

"Well then Ms. Madison, I hope this doesn't become a habit of yours, young lady," the teacher said. "This is an environment of learning not other recreational activities." Lux scoffed at what the teacher said. The teacher gave her a look and continued with the rules. After that I didn't listen to her much.

I thought I was finally feeling the same thing every other pack member has felt when they Imprint on a girl. The only difference is that I was scared of imprint on Lux. To be honest she was the prettiest girl but also the last person I would see myself dating. She had her own reputation like everyone else. It's been known she's done everything since freshman year. Dabbled in drugs, dabbled in love and has kept a list of it all.

So what would happen now that all the million cables that held me to earth had been cut off and the only thing holding me was her? I knew the answer but I hoped there would be another one. The answer was simple: follow the current and hope for the best.

The tricky thing would be how to make her see me?

**Please review I wonder what you guys think and if the story is worth your time or mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The Stephenie Meyer author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Conscerning the M rating there will be mature content but nothing too explicit. Enough to gove you the big picture.**

Embry's POV

That night after sneaking out of my house and went on guard along with Leah and Jacob. We ran ran around the area looking for anything suspicious. As I ran I thought of Lux and her beautiful big blond curls, I never saw her that way. Last year she left school for the past 8 or 7 months which explains why I hadn't imprinted on her yet.

_"Oh god,"_Leah thought.

_"Sorry,"_I apologigized.

_"Another wolf imprinted?"_Jacob asked.

_"Yup, this morning,"_I thought and they noticed it was in a sour note.

_"What's wrong?"_Leah asked.

_"It's just, that the girl is Lux,"_I admitted.

_"Lux Robinson?"_ Leah asked. I thought of her seemingly angelic face. _"Embry that girl is bad news. I remember 2 years ago we fought at the beach."_

_"That was her?"_

_"Yeah, it was," _Leah thought of the fight. Me and Jacob saw the fight from her point of view. We saw fists flying, hair pulling all over the place a mix of black and red hair. Screaming girls yelling insults at each other each claiming the other to be the bitch.

_"Oh god," _I thought_. "Why can't we choose who we want to be with?"  
><em>  
><em>"You think I or Quil or Sam decided to fall in love with who we did?" Leah slipped a sneer. "I never decided to imprint or care more about a newborn I never wanted. But I did and I'm more than okay. I just do not think about it anymore."<em>

_"But you heard Leah,"_I protested.

_"Why did you fight with her?"_Jacob asked.

We heard her say she didn't want to say it but that's not how the pack works we hear everything a person is thinking. That's how we found out the fight was over Sam. _"The stupid little girl was just 15."  
><em>  
><em>"And Sam?"<em>

"17 I am telling you that girl does not care what happens. She's been going to parties since 13 and they weren't any middle school, I'm talking about high school the ones we go to now she's been going to forever." After a while I numbed her hatred towards Lux but everything she said was true. _"Just be careful, Embry."_

"_No other advice?"_ I asked.

"_Nope, sorry. I thought of everything I should tell you. She's a bitch_," she said seriously. I laughed to myself of a joke.

"_Haha, I heard that,"_ Leah said. _"You're right I am the real bitch for being a female doggy. At least I have that excuse."_

"_Sorry, you weren't suppose to hear that part,"_ I protested

"_Okay, the schedule for the week will be me and Leah for all the school days, and Embry, Quil, and Seth on the weekends. Embry you'll guard with us on Mondays and Tuesdays. Leah tell Seth he's with us just on Fridays. Embry if you can tell Quil he has to come on guard with us on Thursdays and Fridays. This is only for the remainder of the school year. On free days or vacations we'll use the regular schedule. Leah and I will have the weekends off unless anything comes up,"_ Jacob thought the schedule to us. _"Only on special occasions will not go on guard."_

"_How about Sam's pack?"_ I thought knowing it was best if I did instead of Leah. _"Can't we work something out with them?"_

"_I talked to Sam about that idea and he thinks it's best this way to define the two different packs, if anything happens and I'm not around go and talk to him,"_ he thought in response.

Moments later of inactivity I decided it was time to go back home._"Guys I think I should head back get the 2 hours of sleep I have left,"_ I thought.

"_Okay, man, be careful your mom doesn't catch you,"_Jake approved and let me go home.

When I got home my mom was waiting at my bed. Her face was red with anger and steam blew out of her ears and nose. Her arms crossed and foot tapping made me shiver.

"Where have you been?" she asked yelling. I couldn't answer so I went straight to my bed and laid myself. "Embry answer me! It's not fair of you to not let me know what the hell is going on!"

"I was hanging out with a couple of friends," I said through my pillow.

"And what were you guys doing at this time?" She asked calmer now that I was talking.

"Hanging out, can we talk tomorrow?" I begged her.

"You've never been this way, I am worried about you," she said trying to make me guilty and it worked but she doesn't and would not understand.

"I know mom but trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"You are my son Embry and I am your mother and I need to know what are your plans for the night," she said. "What if something happens to you?"

"You will know about it," I said calmly.

"I rather know beforehand," she said.

"No you don't," I protested. "Mom I'm 17 and in a year or so I'll be 18. By doing this I'm preparing myself for adulthood."

"No you're setting yourself up for failure," she said. "Being an adult is being responsible something you clearly do not know about!"

I wanted to tell her I was a shape shifter and that I was guarding the people of La Push and the reservation. I was doing her favor. I found it almost unfair how the rest of the pack didn't have the same problem because their families already knew about it. They had nothing to hide but I did. Some say I'm not being fair to my mother but she's not being fair to me because she refuses to tell me who my dad is.

"Believe it or not I do know a thing or two about responsibility just ask around," I told her.

"Don't raise your voice at me young man," she yelled louder.

"Mom," I said lowering my voice, "I don't mean for any of this to happen but I need you to trust me and that means letting me go out at night."

"I can't if you're not letting me know where you are," She said lowering her voice as well.

"The reason I can't tell you is the same reason that you've never told who my father is," she was shocked. "It's a secret. I respect yours, you should at least respect mine." She stood there taking it in and then walked out and I went to sleep for the next hour and a half.

**Thanks for reading again. Like always I really want to hear what you say! **

**I also have another story in process about Seth and his imprint. Go check it out if you enjoyed this one :) Here is the link below**

**.net/s/6126541/1/bBundle_b_of_Secrets**


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days I avoided talking to Lux. Maybe if I stop talking, and stop seeing her altogether I'll stop imprinting on her. Sadly that's not how the magic voodoo werewolf thing works and I couldn't help myself staring at her blond hair from the back. Every time I said I wouldn't talk to her and shut my mouth but that was a broken promise instantly. Before I knew it we were chatting up about the class and sharing notes. Whenever I didn't get something I would ask her, and every time she would answer with a smile on her face and explain it to me, and just like that I would understand what were chemical compounds, the chemistry involved in our bodies and balancing equations. To my pleasant surprise Lux knew how to use the right words to make chemistry simpler.

"Thanks for explaining this stuff," I said once more.

"No problem," she said returning to the textbook.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked her. "It's seems too easy for you."

She looked around to see if anybody was listening and then whispered, "My grandpa was a chemist, and he used to work in a lab in Seattle. Every weekend we would go fishing or to museum or something and he would always talk about chemistry."

"That seems cool," I lied. If I were in her place and my grandpa talked non-stop about chemicals and oxygen and hydrogen and all this stuff my head would explode within a minute.

"You don't have to lie about that, I found it really boring. I only acted to like it so he would be happy," she said. "And I should shut up right now." She said it with such finality that I didn't bother her again. I got back to the balancing equations worksheet Mrs. Newton gave out.

It was weird to hear Lux the hard cold so called mean girl of school talk about her grandpa in a warm and loving way. When I thought about it was surprising she didn't glare at me every time I asked a question about the class. To myself I said: _This means she's not a heartless hard cold bitch as she wants to look like. _

A few days later as Jake, Seth, Quil and I sat down at lunch we talked about cars. "You are wrong my friend, everyone knows the best American made car is the Ford."

"Then how come Toyotas are selling more than Ford?" Quil challenged Jake.

"Because people are dumb and have no idea what a real car is, besides most of them are eco-friendly bull-shitters," Jake said playing around.

"Great so now you want wolves to die because of toxic air," Quil said and we all laughed. People stared but we didn't care, by now being stared at was as normal as turning into wolves each night.

Just as we laughed I spotted Lux sitting down with Brian Coleman a few tables away. They were holding hands and laughing and at one point they kissed. I felt a pang of jealousy. It was bizarre too considering the rumors circling around the school about each of them. With the ongoing rumor of Lux being a cold ass bitch and Brian being gay, it was weird seeing them, weirder seeing them kiss. In all the years Lux has been here, none of us had seen her with a boyfriend. Sure we've seen her at parties and kissing and being with guys but none of them lasted longer than just that night.

"That's weird," Seth said getting my attention. He nodded toward the new couple.

"Yeah it kind of is," I said.

"You think they'll last?" Quil said.

"I hope not," I said suddenly realizing the words came out bitter and cold.

"Oh right," they all seemed to say remembering about her being my imprint. We fell silent for a moment and then went back to talking about cars.

The next couple of weeks I kept making small talk with her as she kept on with the romance with Brian. I never touched the subject of it either; because I didn't want to seem possessive about someone who I couldn't even say was my girlfriend. At lunch she seemed more serious and less happy than she was in chemistry and seemed strange considering that at lunch she was with he boyfriend. Either way weeks passed without any improvement in the relationship.

"Can you go to this theater with me?" Jake asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"Nessie wants to go see the Romeo & Juliet in Seattle, and I said I would but I know she'll be way too into it and I need a friend to keep me from sleeping of boredom," he said.

"Why me?" I asked again.

"Everyone else is busy," Jake simply stated.

"When is it?"

"This Friday," Jake said.

"I have a lot more important things to do on a Friday night than go to some play about people who are going to die," I said sarcastically.

"Please," Jake said. For next half hour or so the only sound coming through my ears was Jake begging me to go. By the time 30 minutes passed I yelled, "Fine!"

"Good," he said as if nothing had happened.

Friday came and we three went to go see the Romeo & Juliet. By the third act , Jake and I ran out of silent games. We played paper, scissor rock, charades and even silent patty cake. Nessie on the other hand kept pressing her hand to Jake to pay attention, and he would for a little while until he started dozing off. I fell asleep for a bit too until they woke me up telling me the play was over.

As we left the auditorium Nessie announced she wanted to buy something to remember this day.

"Look I gotta go to the bathroom," I said. "I'll meet you outside." With that I left them and went looking for a bathroom. The theater was a maze and it was impossible to find a stinking bathroom. When I finally did find a bathroom it was next to the backstage door but I didn't care and went anyways.

When I came out I bumped into my beautiful golden beauty Lux. Behind her there were two men, one of them was the same guy who played Paris in the play. When I looked at her again she seemed surprised.

"Hi, Lux," I said surprisingly cheerful.

"Hi Embry," she said shyly.

"Who is this?" The other man said putting a hand on her shoulder. This man looked a lot like Lux. He had the same button nose and gray almond shaped eyes and they both had the same tan skin as well.

"Dads," she said, "This is Embry, he is in my Chemistry class."

"Oh," the man who played Paris said. "Is he the same guy you talk –"

"Shh," she said hurriedly before he could go on. "Nice seeing you here," she said and left. The two man walked away saying goodbye holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Lux came up to me in the parking lot. "We have to talk," she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About what you saw, look don't act stupid because that kind of stuff you just don't forget about," she said menacingly. "Just don't tell anyone please. Can I trust you?"

"Brian is gay isn't he?" I asked.

She turned back around, "Embry, please word gets out and rumors will go off. He doesn't want that. He's just waiting for college to get the fuck out of here. Can you please just not tell anyone?"

"I promise," I said easily. I couldn't deny her that, not even if I wanted to.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me," I said.

"I don't do that," she said.

"Do what?" I asked a bit confused.

"I don't do that trust thing. I either know something about you nobody else does, or I just don't trust you," she said looking at her phone.

"Like blackmail?"

"Embry, it is blackmail," she said with a grave tone to her voice. "Look I don't have time for this," she said turning around to walk to the building.

"Wait," I stopped her. "Go on a date with me."

"Excuse me?" She asked almost as if it was an insult that I wanted a date with her.

"You heard me, go on a date and you'll probably have something to blackmail with later on," I told her. Frankly, there was only one thing I hid from everyone and it was that I was a werewolf.

"Why do you want to go on a date with me?" She asked.

"Because," I didn't want to tell her the truth. I didn't want to tell her that she was my imprint and that I loved her blindly because of it. "Because, I like you." She quickly turned around and ran to class leaving me with doubt about our date.

Later in chemistry she asked, "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"I don't know, anywhere you want I guess," I said.

"You don't really want a date, you just want to talk, don't you," she said.

"I want to get to know you," I confessed. "That's all I want, why don't you let people do that?"

"I have my reasons, and besides you know plenty already. You know my name is Lux, that go to La Push High School, I am of native American descent, I have blond hair, gray eyes, I'm a Junior, what else do you need to know?" I noticed she didn't mention her dads.

It was a rhetorical question, I know that, but I answered it still. "How about what you like to do after school? What you like to read? What's your plan after high school? How is it that you're failing the class but you understand everything?"

That Saturday, Lux took me out to a 50's Diner in Port Angeles. Inside it there was a bar with red vinyl stools and red booths aligned against the wall. Along one wall there were pictures of Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Marilyn Monroe, Ella Fitzgerald, Nat King Cole and so on. We sat at one of the booths looking out to the sidewalk drinking chocolate milkshakes.

"You said you wanted to know me?" she asked. "But don't think it's fair for you to know me if I don't get to know you."

"Okay, shoot me a question," I challenged.

"Okay, why were you at that theater in Seattle?"

I laughed before answering remembering why I was there. "I went with Jacob. He was taking his friend's kid to see it and he asked me to go so he wouldn't be so bored."

"And the kid wasn't bored?"

"The kid is intelligent beyond her years," I confided. "So why were you there?"

"My parents work there. One is an actor, and the other is the director of Romeo & Juliet, and I sometimes go to help with make-up and costumes," she confessed. "Okay, so, what is your favorite thing to do?"

"I like to hike and camp," I said sincerely, although I left out the part I turn into a gigantic wolf.

"So a wilderness man," she said snickering.

"What you don't like the woods?"

"I'm a city girl," she sighed and drank her milkshake.

"Yet you're living in the middle of La Push," I reminded her.

"I was living in Seattle before my parents kind of made move out here," she said. "Before Seattle it was New York for a while."

"New York?" she nodded without any further details. "Did you like it there?"

"It is a hell of a lot better than all this rain and clouds, over there you can actually see the change in seasons."

For the next two hours we sat there drinking our milkshakes and sharing life stories. I told her about my small family and she spoke about her complicated family between her two dads and a mom. I told her about my hiking (without the werewolf part), she told me about her theater, specifically dancing. I told her about living in Washington State, she talked about the Big Apple.

At the end of the date she said, "After hours of talking to you, I still don't have anything to blackmail you with."

"You will though," I said.

"Really what?" Then I kissed her, she didn't pull away but when we unlocked lips, she said, "Don't ever do that again." She jumped in her car and left leaving me completely confused, more than before.


End file.
